When I Met You
by Slither-In-Gryffindor
Summary: Spencer Reid and his mother Diana Reid moved to England for his education. His life changed when he met the brilliant Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue

**_Present Time_**

10 year old Spencer Reid and 11 year old Hermione Granger were relaxing under their favorite tree, smiling at each other as they exchanged ideas about their new experiment. Looking at them, you would think they're normal grade-schoolers but they're actually in their 2nd year of High School. Due to their intelligence, the both of them were ostracized by their peers.

They met when they were 6 years old and were joined at the hip since then, not only that but they were also thick as thieves. Brilliant pranks done at school were done by them and they were never caught; excited grins and talking in different languages? Oh they're planning something alright, and they wanted to make sure this one was grand since its the end of the school year.

 **Silver Moon High (Last Day of School)**

The halls deserted seeing as it was only 3:55 pm but every student in each classrooms were droning out their professor's words and stared at the clock, wishing it to go faster. "For the next semester..." His words were unheard, 3:58 pm. _Tick tock tick tock._ It seems as if the clock was mocking them and deliberately goes slower. The students quietly gathered their belongings, ignoring the rambling in front.

Ringgg... Ringggg... Ringgg. The bell sounded, students scrambling to get out, but before they could, foam like substance began to drop and they screamed. It was soft enough to break through but hard enough to keep them in place, "The Gifts of the Wolf and the lovely Otter to end this magnificent school year." A recorded voice spunded through the speakers.

Grumblings were heard but soon enough, laughter throughout the school sounded. The students knew their pranks were harmless and some even adore their pranks. At a corner, high fives were exchanged between the two geniuses. Joyful and mischievous glints in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh I remember that day, I loved the look on their faces." Hermione gushed, they were sitting under their tree, recalling their best pranks.

"You say it as if it was a long time ago Bella. It was only 2 days ago." Rolling his eyes at hearing her gush.

"Oy! Don't take that tone with me mister." She warned, wagging her fingers for effect which only made him laugh.

"What's up with the flashbacks anyway? Feeling old yet?"

"Oh shut up!" Bumping their shoulders together in return for his smart comment.

"Well, since we're on that topic anyway. Remember the first day we met?" She asked teasingly, wagging her eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

"Why wouldn't I?" He deadpanned, although the blush rising on his cheeks say otherwise.

 _Flashback_

 _7 year old Spencer Reid was in the library browsing, they just moved in London and were still adjusting. He was looking through the shelves for a new book when he heard grumbling coming from a bushy-haired brunette._

 _'She's cute.' He thought, staring at her through the shelf as she continued to grumble. As if sensing someone staring at her, she looked around before her eyes landed on Spencer and she raised her brows in question making him blush and avert his eyes. He quickly grabbed a random book then turned towards his table._

 _Glancing down, he blushed brightly at the book he was holding and was about to return it when the girl sat in front of him looking at him with a mischievous smirk._

 _"Hello" She greeted, normally she wasn't this confident when meeting someone new but she knew that he would fluster easily at her words, and she was right._

 _"Uhm hi."_

 _"Don't be shy, everyone likes to indulge." She stated_

 _"What?" My God, he can't even form a few words properly. She just gestured towards the book he was holding._

 _"I-uhm It-It's not like that."_

 _"Sure its not." She said, smirk still in place._

 _If even possible, he blushed even more as he glanced down at his book. A man was clutching a woman barely wearing anything and they were in a quite compromising position._

 _'Seriously, this has to be illegal.' He thought as he stared at the cover. "I-I'll be back." He mumbled the dashed towards the fiction section and hastily put it back before taking a seat once more._

 _"So, do you normally stare at others before grabbing an erotic themed book?"_

 _"I-no! Of course not. I just heard you grumbling and noticed you, then when I looked at you I realized how cute you were and forgot to take my eyes off you." Then, as if realizing what he said, "Oh my God kill me now, I'm sorry I'm rambling I just-"_

 _"Awww look at you blushing. It's fine, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Extending her hand at the flustered boy._

 _"From the Winters' Tale? Nice, I'm Spencer. Spencer Reid." Shaking Hermione's hand, noticing how soft it is._

 _"Ah, a reader like myself. So Spencer, how long have you been here? You have a different accent." She explained when he opened his mouth in question._ _"Yeah, moved here from America a few weeks ago with my Mom."_

 _"That's nice, although I presume it's hard adjusting." He nodded his head in agreement_

 _"I'd love to stay and chat but my mum needs me at home soon, it was nice meeting you ." She stated, preparing to stand_

 _"Can I see you again?" He blurted out, immediately covering his mouth after the slip up ._

 _Hermione stared at him, making him squirm before answering. "I go here everyday in the afternoon. See you tomorrow!" She bid goodbye, kissing his cheek . Leaving a flustered Spencer behind._

 _'What just happened!' Dazedly he stared after her._

 _End of flashback._

 **A/N:**

 **Yo! I'm sorry it took mo so long to update. Don't forget to read and review folks! -E :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_/End Flashback/_

Under their favourite tree, Spencer stared unabashedly at Hermione.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

It made the both of them smile. Usually when caught, he would deny it; but this time, he continued to stare at her.

"You know you're my best friend right?" His question made Hermione look at him curiously.

"Of course, who else would be. No one is great as me." Smiling sadly, he showed her the black jewelry box he had been hiding in his pocket.

"This is my promise, that I'll always be your best friend. Time and distance might keep us apart, but I know that it won't be a problem. I'll be here whenever you need me." She didn't know what was happening, he just opened the box and spoke those words.

A beautiful ring adorned with white sapphires on the upper portion of the ring made it look great. It was elegant as well as classy when you look at it; Their initials beside the word Eternity is also engraved on the underside of the ring. He turned her right hand over, slipping it on her middle finger; it fitted perfectly.

"Spence, what's happening? Is something wrong?" He only held her hand tighter and she noticed he had a similar ring on his middle finger as well.

"Don't worry about it. I was just feeling a bit sentimental, I actually wanted to give this to you on your birthday since you're going to that boarding school of yours. I just wanted to do it earlier." He explained, although by the look she is giving him, he can tell Hermione's skeptical.

"Okay" Hermione knew something was up, but she was willing to wait if Spencer is not yet ready to tell her.

"Thank you for the gift Spencer, I'll take care of it." Hugging him tightly, expressing her thanks.

He felt a tugging in his stomach, he felt bad for lying; but he knows it's for the best. Spencer knew Hermione was already suspicious, they were visiting places and he's treating her like a queen for this past week. She kept on asking him what he was up to, but he would just give her a loopsided smile and continue their activity.

Hermione finally found her reason when Spencer dropped by that Saturday morning. Giving her a box and the instruction to not open it until an hour after, then he took off with a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. He knew she wouldn't last long so he took necessary measures in order for Hermione not be able to view its contents after a few hours.

 **HERMIONE POV**

"Urgghhh!" She was ready to pull her hair out, she tried to open the box but she couldn't. She was on it for at least 3 hours when she finally opened it. Inside was a scrapbook and a letter.

"Mia, mi dispiace che tu abbia scoperto in questo modo che partirò America. Quando leggorò questo sarà sulla mia strada. Mi dispiace, ma so che sarà piu facile, so che una volta ti dirò che non potrei andarmene. Ti ho lasciato un album che ho fatto e spero che tu mi consideri ancora il tuo migliore amico dopo questo. Mi dispiace dauvero Mia.

Eternamente la tua, Spencer."

 _(Mia, I'm sorry you found out this way that I'm leaving for America. By the time you read this, I'll be on my way. I'm sorry but I know that this will be easier. I knew, that once I told you, i wouldn't be able to leave. I left you a scrapbook that I made, and hope that you still consider me as your best friend. I'm really sorry Mia._

 _Eternally yours, Spencer."_

 _'_ All the things we did, it was him saying goodbye.'Anger pulsed through her veins, as I marched downstairs. "Mum! Take me to the airport, Spencer's being stupid! I'll explain it in the car! Come on!"

30 minutes later and they were at the airport looking for the Reids. She was at her wits end, she needed to see Spencer. Then, as if fate was tempting her, Spencer and Diana is already walking towards their flight.

"SPENCER ADAM REID!" Her heart dropped

 **A/N: Hey Author here, sorry I wasn't able to update but I was busy. So I just hope you liked it and don't forget to Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_HERMIONE POV_

 _(Mia, I'm sorry you found out this way that I'm leaving for America. By the time you read this, I'll be on my way. I'm sorry but I know that this will be easier. I knew, that once I told you, I wouldn't be able to leave. I left you a scrapbook that I made, and hope that you still consider me as your best friend. I'm really sorry Mia._

 _Eternally yours, Spencer.)_

 _'All the things we did, it was him saying goodbye. Anger pulsed through her veins, as she marched downstairs. "Mum! Take me to the airport, Spencer's being stupid! I'll explain it in the car! Come on!"_

 _30 minutes later and they were at the airport looking for the Reids. She was at her wits end, she needed to see Spencer. Then, as if fate was tempting her, Spencer and Diana is already walking towards their flight._

 _"SPENCER ADAM REID!" Her heart dropped._

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Heathrow Airport**

Spencer had already left Hermione the box and currently, she is standing there lecturing him about leaving without an explanation — *backtracking sound*

"SPENCER ADAM REID!" He looked up when he heard his name, then gulped when he saw that it was Hermione marching towards him. 'It doesn't look good' he sweat dropped.

"Her-Hermione!" She only stared at him with a hard stare, making him more uneasy than he already is. "I-uhm, fancy seeing you here!" he stated, his voice higher than it's normal pitch. If he can see his face right now, he would see that he looks as if he is about to piss himself as she continued to stare at him. When she started to tap her foot, dread is what he felt.

"I-I'm sorry that I left without saying a word to you. I only did it because I didn't know how I would explain it. I didn't want you to become sad and I don't like it when you cry, especially if I'm the reason." Sighing, she took a step forward, hugging him to her. She knew that he only did what he thought was best for her, but he should've known better.

"It's not okay Spencer, you left me. I don't like it when people do that, you know that my dad left without an explanation. I just- even if you know it's going to hurt me, say it. I don't want to be left hanging and thinking about the what's and why's."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

"I'll miss you. Write me a letter or give me a call, yeah?"

He nodded his agreement and wiped the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. Watching them, Diana knew that it was gonna be heartbreaking for both, but they were gonna miss their flight if she didn't interrupt.

"Je suis desole Bella. Always remember that I—" "Spencer we have to go, say goodbye." Diana interrupted; nodding, he grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. He hugged her for one last time bidding his farewell, " See you soon and know that I—" "Spencer!" He grabbed his satchel, before kissing her cheek for the first and the last time. "I love you"

Spencer never really liked goodbyes, so he likes to only make it temporary. Even though he doesn't believe in the so-called "gut feeling", he just knows that they will meet again when the time is right. He just needs to be patient and survive the distance between them.

 **'I'm sorry Bella' french translation. I know it's a bit early for a declaration of love, especially coming from a highly intelligent being that regards reason and logic one of the most important things. This is only a statement of friendship , besides 12 years old is not a suitable age for children to profess love.**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. This update is a bit short but I hope you guys liked this update and, as always. Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Airport Scene. Spencer just left —**

"Come on Hun, let's go home." A nod is Hermion's only response. Sighing, Helen knew that she was devastated about Spencer leaving but she also knows that her daughter will bounce back eventually.

The drive back home was silent to say the least, although she can hear Hermione sniffing once in a while; This wasn't easy for both kids and she knows that, she just sighed once again and thought, 'This is going to be a few hard weeks hun, stay strong.'

 **— 2 months later — King's Cross Station**

Hermione was ecstatic, she never knew that her life will turn around like this. She's going to discover a whole new world and she couldn't get more excited; "Mum!" Hermione shouted eagerly.

"Come on! I want to get on the train early." It was the 1st of September and Hogwarts is starting. 'Gahh, I'm so excited.' she thought almost squealing.

'Maybe I'll find new friends.' That thought made her sad and happy at the same time, she is excited to find new friends of course, but she couldn't help but think of Spencer; she missed him, sure they still talk but it wasn't the same as before.

'Maybe being at Hogwarts will be a nice change.' Hermione thought positively.

"Remember to write every week alright?" Her mother's voice brought Hermione out of her musings.

"Oh mum, don't cry." She assured Helen, who isn't able to see her daughter to board the train due to her being a non-magical; "I promise, but you have to take care of yourself too alright? I'll be fine mum." Hugging Helen to reassure her that everything will be fine.

They were just about to part when a soft voice behind them sounded through, "Can I join you?" Helen and Hermione turned around, thinking that maybe they were only mistaken for someone else when both Grangers were speechlessto see a familiar boy there with his hands in his pockets.

Not waiting for their response, he surged forward and hugged Hermione firmly in his arms. To say that Hermione was stunned is an understatement and she took a few moments to react but when she did, she returned the hug fiercely.

They were holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it; of course it was only natural since they haven't seen each other for two months. Both of them were prolonging the hug, taking advantage of the action to inhale and memorize the scent that they had missed do much.

Spencer with his rain and pine tree like scent and Hermione smelling like books and sweet apples. With Hermione's head tucked under his chin, he kissed it before extending his arm inviting Helen in on the hug. They were in that position for a few more minutes before Spencer broke the hug.

Turning to Hermione, "Her-oww!" He exclaimed, then rubbed his arm.

"What-are-you-doing-here!" Each word ended with a smack to the head.

"Hey-Hey! I went all the way here to send you off, not to be smacked all over repeatedly you know?" He said teasing Hermione. "I hate you. Why didn't you say anything?" She pouted, Spencer only laughed and hugged her as an apology.

"Actually, I'm here on business. I still got a few things that I need to straighten here, I'll be leaving by the end of the week."

"Oh, that's too bad. We couldn't spend time together." A man gathered their attention when he called for Spencer's name and pointed at his watch.

"Soon Bella, don't worry. I'm sorry I have to go, I wasn't really suppose to be here. I just asked the driver the bring me here." Scratching his head as he was embarrassed.

"But soon right?" Hermione asked

"Soon" Kissing her hand where the ring that he gave her is placed. "I'll see you soon Helen." Also kissing the older Granger's hand before going on his way.

"Hun you have to go." Helen reminded

"I'll miss you mum." She stated, before going through the platform 9 3/4.

 **A/N: Hey guys, E here. Back for another update and I'm glad that I had updated this chapter quickly. So I hope you guys like it and as always, read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM (FIRST YEAR)**

It's the end of the year, and although she has Harry and Ron, she still misses Spencer dearly. Their friendship has always been a unique one. Rubbing her ring as she sighed, Hermione remembered the first time she wrote to him.

 _'My Prince,_

 _How are you? I've been adjusting over here at school, the classes are wonderful and I'm learning a lot of things. The library here is also amazing, I wish I could show you. Anyway, how's America and your mum? I hope you're doing well, I miss you._

 _P. S. The owl's name is Hedwig. She's well trained so just give her your response. Don't worry, it won't get lost._

 _P. P. S. Feed her bacon or bread if you have some, let her rest overnight before giving her the letter._

 _Love, Bella'_

His response amused her. He was curious about Hedwig and she just couldn't out and about telling him, 'Surprise! She's a magical pet and I'm a witch?'

Snorting to herself, 'Yeah, way to give him a heart attack. Though his reaction might be asking where my broomstick and my wart might be.'

 _'Dear Bella,_

 _I'm great and adjusting well back home. Mom is... well, mom and she's doing alright. Of course you'd mention the library, it's probably the first thing you visited. I'm glad that you're learning something new. Hedwig is great by the way, I actually shouted when she first arrived clutching a letter. I think she laughed at me, can owls laugh?_

 _How does she do that? Doesn't she get tired? She's really intelligent by the way, I think I offended her. I miss you too, don't forget to make friends and have fun. Just don't forget about me, yeah?_

 _Love, Your Prince'_

Their exchange of letters continued throughout the year, the omitted stories here and there worried him, but it was alright in the end. His reaction to Harry and Ron was... Okay?

 _'Dear Bella,_

 _I'm glad you found friends, although I'm worried of how you became one in the first place. They were the reason you were even crying! I don't want you crying, and tell those boys that they'll answer to me if something happens to you alright?_

 _Anyhow, continue being awesome. Don't let anyone tell you what to do, my dear. I miss you, and don't replace me with those idiots._

 _Love, Your Prince'_

 _"_ Hermione! We're boarding the Express!" Harry's voice brought her out of her musing. Nodding, as she smiled and grabbed her trunk. It might not be a normal year, but it was still a nice year.

 **A/N: Thanks for the wait. As always, read and review ;) — E**


	7. Chapter 6

**HOGWARTS LIBRARY (SECOND YEAR)**

'Something that petrifies, and connected to the Chamber of Secrets. What could it be? Something that he could only understand... Parseltongue!'

Her mind was whirling as she stalked through the shelves of the library. Muttering, as she touched the spines of the books, looking for the right one.

"Magical Pets and How To Tame Them, Faes and Fairies, Extinct or Not Extinct Magical Creatures, yes!"

"Reptiles... Petrification... Death... Eye contact... Basilisk!" Excitement ran through her veins, as she skimmed through the pages.

'Where could it be hiding? It must have access to the whole school, and the only thing that is placed all over are the bathrooms. They have one thing in common... The pipes!' She shuddered at the thought of it slithering through the water pipes, and quickly tore off the page.

'Shite.' Big yellow eyes were the last thing she saw in the mirror before freezing.

 **HOGWARTS INFIRMARY**

"Hey Hermione, it's Harry again. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but Hedwig dropped a letter for you, I'll just read it for you. America, huh. They must be worried, so I'll reply for you later alright?"

 _'Dear Bella,_

 _High School without you is... difficult, others have noticed that you weren't with me and they kept asking where my other half was. I wish you were here with me to cause chaos with, but I know you love your school. All of them are going to miss the wolf and the otter's pranks.'_

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you did pranks. I'm sure they're bloody awesome."

 _'Speaking of school, I told you what I think of Lockhart and he's a fraud, in my opinion. Those friends of yours, are they causing trouble again? I know you're worried for Harry but everything's going to be alright, you'll find your answers soon._

 _P. S. I miss you all the time_

 _Love, Your Prince.'_

"Well he's not wrong about Lockhart. Now, I hope he doesn't mind me writing to him, or I hope it's a him. It could be for a girl for all I know. You know, hetero normativity and all that. Ha! See, I learn words from you." Pointing a finger at Hermione then chuckled. Clearing his throat, he readied the supplies he brought. Dipping his quill in ink, he started.

 _'To Hermione's Prince,_

 _I'm her friend Harry, Hermione is unavailable at the moment. She's been in an accident and is still recovering. I read your letter to her and I hope you continue to send more so I can give it to her._

 _Thanks, Harry Potter'_

"There, done. What's this? You solved it! I've got to get this to Ron. Thank you Hermione." Kissing her forehead before running out to get Ron.

 **GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

"Hermione, I hope you didn't mind I wrote to your prince. I read the letter to you, I-well-I thought it was a nice distraction if you heard us." Harry shespishly admitted.

"I did actually, thank you Harry." Hugging Harry in thanks for the thoughtful gesture.

"It's no problem, I knew you would have done the same. Oh, here are the letters he sent." Hugging him once more before fleeing upstairs.

 _'Dear Bella,_

 _Harry told me what happened and I wish I was there for you; nevertheless, I am thankful that he cares for you. He said you've been out for a while, don't terrorise the others when you wake up! Hope to hear from you soon, I miss you already._

 _Love, Your Prince'_

 _'Dear Bella,_

 _I heard that exams have been cancelled and you still haven't woken up, I thought that would be your wake up call. Harry thought it was hilarious, and he also said you might be able to write, so I'm excited._

 _Missing you as always, Your Prince'_

 **HARRY AND SPENCER LETTER EXCHANGE**

 _'To Harry,_

 _Thank you for telling me, I'm Spencer, a friend of Hermione's. Please take care of her for me, and I'll be sending a letter soon. I appreciate your effort, you're a good friend Harry._

 _Sincerely, Spencer Reid'_

 _'To Spencer,_

 _It's no problem, Hermione is important to me and I want to make things easier for her. Her friends are my friends, and I don't have a lot of those. Our school cancelled exams, if you're like Hermione, I'm sure you'll be sad. I hope you don't mind me asking, you said you're in high school, how old are you? And what is high school here in England?_

 _Your Friend, Harry'_

 _'To Harry,_

 _True, I'm surprised Hermione isn't terrorising the whole school yet. To answer your question, I'm 12 years old, and High School in America is Secondary School in England. She and I were supposed to go to University next year, but she was offered a place there. It's nice to have another friend, if you need anything, write me up._

 _Your Friend, Spencer'_


	8. Chapter 7

**(THIRD YEAR)**

Spencer never questioned Hermione and her stories that's missing a few key pieces to the whole story, he knew Hermione will tell him when the time is right.

He knew when to push and when not to. So when she hinted that something happened between her and her two 'best friends', he knew it was time.

'Honestly, with the amount of times they make Hermione angry and sad, I'm still not sure how they're friends. Especially that Ron friend of hers.'

 _'To Harry,_

 _How are you, mate? Hermione told me that something happened during your travels to school. Statistically, train problems aren't as common as car crashes, but there are about 5,800 train crashes every year. Anyway, if you need anything, mail me._

 _P. S. Tell Hermione to take it easy, she won't listen to me._

 _Your Friend, Spencer'_

 **WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY**

 **WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY**

Receiving Spencer's letter, Harry wasn't sure if it was alright to tell him his problems. Not only it concerns his welfare, but also Hermione's. Sighing, it couldn't possibly hurt to have his advice. Spencer was smart and he knows Hermione the best.

 _'To Spencer,_

 _I'm alright mate, nothing to worry about. To be honest, I wasn't sure if it would be alright to talk to you since Hermione and I had a fight, and I'm not sure if she told you yet, I don't want anything to jeopardise your friendship with her. Anyhow, I was given a gift anonymously, but Hermione told our professor about it._

 _She told me, that she'd done it because a prisoner escaped and has a personal vendetta against my parents, ergo, to me too. I was upset with her of course, I haven't received anything like that before, and then she went behind my back to have it taken away. Although, I don't know what my reaction would probably be if she told me, I guess we'll never know. I admit I didn't handle it as well as I should. You said if I need anything, I can talk to you. I want to know what to do, thank you for reading this Spencer._

 _Your Friend, Harry'_

Well, that was certainly longer than he had intended. Wincing, he hopes Spencer would still want to be his friend after promising he would take care of Hermione.

 **WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WYWY WY WY WY WY**

Spencer thought of how he was going to approach the situation. As much as he wants to defend Hermione, both of them had justified reasons for getting angry. He eyed the letter in his hand, mind whirling at the possible solutions he might give Harry, to help patch things up.

They were right and wrong at the same time. Hmmm, Harry had gotten angry at the fact that something of his was taken away, add to the fact what Hermione also said about his awful relatives, then it was only obvious he would protect it. If only Hermione hadn't gone behind his back and told Harry her concerns, then perhaps the two of them could have talked things through.

Chewing the pen cap, he also added that things wouldn't have escalated that far if Ron hadn't blamed Hermione. Spencer rolled his eyes, it wasn't even his gift and he'd blown up, he really isn't a big fan of the redhead. Releasing his breath, he thought that giving advice was harder than he had anticipated. Sealing the envelope, he looked at the owl soaring through the sky and promised that if they hadn't made up, then Spencer will conk their heads together at their stubbornness, especially Hermione.

 **WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY WY** **WY WY WY WY WY WY**

The letter from Spencer put some things in perspective for the raven-haired teenager. Ruffling his already messy hair, he went out to find Hermione. Finding her, she was knee deep in her books when she saw Harry. Surprised, as he's never in the library willingly.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk." He asked nervously, shuffling his feet as he pointed his head outside.

"I talked to Spencer." He started, and a sound of interest escaped her lips, indicating for him to continue. It wasn't surprising, Hermione did say that Spencer should make more friends, altough she wasn't expecting for him to befriend someone miles away.

"I asked him what should I do about our fight. He said that I should have told you my reason for getting angry, just like you should have talked to me about yours. We could have handled it like friends do."

She knew she was wrong, but admitting she was has always been difficult. Releasing a puff of air, she smiled as she thought of Spencer and shook her head as she imagined the smirk on his face when he knew that Hermione was only being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn.

Harry's voice interrupted her silent monologue, and she started her apology. "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you first before telling McGonagall. I was only worried for your safety, with the amount of danger we've been in, it was hard to let something like that slide."

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry too, for shouting at you to butt out. I was also angry because it was an expensive gift, I never received anything like that. So, best friends?" Harry opened his arms and she barrelled into them. "Best friends."

"Spencer also told me that Ron should've pissed off, it wasn't even his broom. I'll talk to him, don't worry." He added, and Hermione only laughed in response, yes he definitely should have, oh what she would do to say that to him and have Ron turning purple. She shook silently, dispelling her thoughts about the redhead.

 **COMMON ROOM**

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement, adrenaline still coursing through her veins after their informative, yet dangerous night excursion. Merlin, she wanted to tell Spencer everything, but the statute was in place.

 _'My Prince,_

 _Spence! Remember that man I told you about? It turns out that he was actually Harry's Godfather and was wrongfully imprisoned. Poor Harry, his only good relative is wanted for something he didn't even do, and we can't even do anything about it since there is not enough evidence aside from a confession! The real traitor also escaped, so we had no leg to stand on._

 _Also, I wanted to thank you for what you did. I can always count on you to knock some sense in my head if I was being stupid, everything turned out alright and I have to thank you for that. The necklace inside the parcel is for you, I had it engraved just like our rings. It's your birthday gift, always remember that I love you and you're still the best thing thst happened to me._

 _Missing you, Bella'_

Her excitement dwindled, gazing down at the beautiful silver necklace. With its round pendant embedded with white diamonds on it bezel and on its center was a polished black and white image of a howling wolf with the moon on its background. It was certainly fancy, but its worth is incomparable for Spencer's safety.

'Dark times are approaching, I can feel it. The runes in it will last for a long time, enough to keep you safe.'

 **AMERICA**

Hermione's school worries him, with the amount of danger she's been in the past few years, Spencer was surprised that her mother hadn't pulled her out yet. What kind of school lets a criminal near children? His rant ended when he opened the parcel.

Looking at his gift, his lips turned up unconsciously. It was another reminder of how far they've gone, and he knows that they'll last as long as they please.

 **A/N: Their rings were engraved with their initials beside the word eternity. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ; ) — E**


	9. Chapter 8

**GIRL'S BATHROOM (FOURTH YEAR)**

Hermione felt like screaming as she paced the length of the bathroom's hall. Harry and his yearly curse got to him once again, and this time, she wasn't sure if his luck will last to keep him alive.

Stopping, she looked at herself at the mirror, and winced as she saw a girl with red rimmed eyes and bags under it, shoulders sagging under invisible weight that was more pronounced than usual, she let out a shuddering breath.

'Take a deep breath and think of what you're going to do. Be objective and know what your goal is, think of what Spencer would do.' Knuckles turning white at her tight grip, she let out a frustrated scream. Glad to have put up privacy wards.

'My bloody goal is to make sure that Harry survived another fucking year. Can't I have one normal year? Bloody Hogwarts and it's sodding safety.' she scoffed, safety hasn't been present for a long time now.

 **TIME SKIP**

The First Task was over, Hermione released a relieved sigh. 'Two more to go.' She rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron's awkward apology and she wished that the two would just make up already, she had enough of their foolish behaviour.

High pitch giggling interrupted her pensive thoughts, 'oh right, The Yule Ball.' Hermione looked at them, face contemplative, she wasn't even sure if she's going to go or not. 'If only Spencer was here.' Backtracking, she didn't know where that came from. 'I'm imagining the impossible.'

Escaping the room full of celebrating Gryffindors, she set out to her dormitory.

 _'My Prince,_

 _I miss you, it has been an exhausting month, I wish I could see you. There's a Yule Ball happening here at school and I don't know whether I should go or not. It's not mandatory, but the Yule Ball is a rare occasion, not to mention that if I do go, I still need to have a date... if someone even ask me at all. Are you doing well? Please take care of yourself, I know you can, but you know I still worry. Say hi to your mum for me._

 _Love, Bella'_

Her earlier thoughts resurfaced one more and gave her pause. She was wishing that Spencer was here and was missing him more than usual, and it only doubled when she heard that there was going to be a Yule Ball. 'Being at Hogwarts made me bonkers.' she grumbled as she tied the letter to Hedwig.

 **TIME SKIP**

Glancing if someone was watching him, he untied the letter from its feet. It seems that it was unnatural to see an owl clutching a letter, and he didn't want to have another odd thing thought about him, he had enough as it is.

 _'My Prince,_

 _Viktor invited me to the ball! He's a football player and he's their champion for the inter-school tournament. We agreed not to tell anyone because he has fans, and well... you know what might happen if they knew he's going with me. I'm excited Spencer, now I get the hype of these events. How are you doing, really? Is College treating you right? Remember to also have fun, I can't believe I'm the one telling you this. Stop smirking Spencer, I wasn't that bad. Alright, maybe I was, still am. I'll send you a picture of me at the ball soon._ _P. S. Tell me if the older kids are still bothering you alright? Take care._

 _Love, Bella.'_

Spencer laughed as Hermione rightfully predicted his response, altough their was a slight hint of worry about her date, and an unknown feeling at the pit of his stomach. He dismissed his worries, and replied happily as Hermione expressed excitement for other than schoolworks.

 **AFTER THE YULE BALL**

Ethereal, that was the first thing that came to mind when Spencer saw the photograph she had included. Hermione was glowing, she was clearly having the time of her life, evidenced to her wide smile, as well as rosy cheeks in the picture.

After reading the letter, Spencer understood that she had enjoyed every minute of the event and had been the envy of everyone. 'I have no doubt that you had, although that red-headed friend of hers is getting on his nerves. Ha, he got what he deserved, emotional range of a teaspoon, clever.'

He smiled, others could finally see what he had seen all along. A beautiful, wonderful and charming girl, no... woman.

 **TIME SKIP**

Spencer was worried, Hermione's letters were getting... vicious. She was clearly angry, and not the good kind of angry. According to her recent one, Viktor's fans hadn't been thrilled about them and she was getting hate mail, and this Skeeter woman added fuel to the fire. He could only wish that whoever that Skeeter woman was, she could only wish she never encountered an angry Hermione Granger. He winced, Hermione hates gossip and he remembered that one time she pranked someone because they spread gossip about him.

 _/ FLASHBACK /_

 _People had been staring at them for the past week and she couldn't think of anything that they might have done. Hermione was also sure that they hadn't been outed as The Fox and The Otter because they would have been met with thumbs ups and impressed grins._

 _After class, she finally found out that a couple of older kids had been spreading rumors about them, and it was because they were jealous that younger kids beat them. Hermione Granger was anything but stupid, and she was also protective of Spencer. Since she couldn't outright punish them, then perhaps The Otter could prank them in retaliation._

 _A week later and those same kids had been seen running around the field in their underwear. It seems that there was a problem in the shower and an 'animal' had gotten in._

 _"You did that didn't you?" Spencer asked, as they watched them running, together with half the school._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione stated innocently, it would have worked if it weren't for the small smirk on her face. Spencer could only shake his head, his best friend had a rather vicious streak, but he was thankful for her nonetheless._

 _/ FLASHBACK /_

 **THE THIRD TASK**

Merlin, she felt that something was going to go wrong. Hermione doesn't believe in the hogwash that is Divination, but her gut had never failed her before, and it's telling her that something wasn't right.

She was correct, Dumbledore was making their way towards the lower stands together with McGonagall, and based on their expressions... it's got something to do with Harry. Just as she was about to walk towards them, Harry arrived clutching the Triwizard Cup and Cedric Diggory. Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, but quieted down when a sob sounded from Harry.

"He's back, He's—He's back. Volde—mort's back, he killed C-Cedric." He keeps on murmuring, and he was dragged towards the castle for questioning, leaving Cedric to be mourned by his parents. She tried to keep her eyes on Harry, but pandemonium erupted when he mentioned Voldemort's name.

'Oh God, this is just the start. I'm not one for begging and praying, but please let us be alright.'


End file.
